SAVAGES
by Emelie Laytmor
Summary: Dos jóvenes de Laguna Beach, Edward y Jasper, se conocieron desde la universidad y han montado un lucrativo negocio casero: cultivar y vender droga. También comparten el amor de Isabella. El cual también se convertirá en un problema para los tres, en especial para Isabella, ya que tiene que saber diferenciar sus sentimientos hacia ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Savages

Dos jóvenes de Laguna Beach, Edward y Jasper, se conocieron desde la universidad y han montado un lucrativo negocio casero: cultivar y vender droga. También comparten el amor de Isabella. El cual también se convertirá en un problema para los tres, en especial para Isabella, ya que tiene que saber diferenciar sus sentimientos hacia ellos. Llevan una vida idílica, llena de lujos viajes dinero, mucho dinero hasta que se instala un cártel colombiano y exige que el trío se asocie con ellos. Con la ayuda de Emmett un agente de la DEA corrupto, Edward y Jasper deciden librar una guerra imposible contra el cártel, luego de que Isabella es raptada.

*HOLA aquí vengo con otra historia espero que les guste, también espero sus comentarios que siempre son de ayuda para mi cuídense bye.


	2. Chapter 2

El inicio del final:

El hecho que les cuente esta historia no significa que estará viva cuando termine. Sí, este es tipo de historia que al final todo sale de control, pero volvamos a donde empezó.

Todo negocio exitoso tiene un origen, Jasper fue a Stanford, obtuvo dos títulos en botánica y administración, él le quita el 99% a la violencia en los negociones, el otro 1% bueno ahí es donde entra Edward, es asesino dos servicios uno Irak otro Afganistán regreso con mucho dinero pero sin alma.

Siempre trata de olvidarse de la guerra con el sexo, yo tengo orgasmo y el guerra orgasmo, creó que trato se devolverle algo de lo que perdió, Edward es el amor de mi vida.

Díganme Bella, ya que Isabella es muy largo y aburrido, me pusieron porque mi bisabuela se llama así. Estar en la casa de playa de Edward y Jasper es como el paraíso , estaba sola con Ed ya que Jazz estaba en África ayudando en la fundación que tiene ya casi 4 años atrás ,ayer hablamos por Skype y dijo que llegaría a california entre hoy y mañana .

BEEP ¡me sobresalté por el sonido, mientras quemaba un poco de hierba; sé que la droga es mala pero en un mundo muy malo es bueno .

Era el sonido de un mensaje entrante de la compu de Edward –Ed te llego un mensaje!-grite desde la sala.

Ya escuche.-su voz era un poco dura pero eso era lo que me encantaba de él, que sea duro porque se muy en el fondo que es el ser más tierno, solo su tipo de vida lo hizo así.

Se sentó en la mesita donde está la compu y desde mi sitio vi que era video mensaje –me dirigí hacia el haber de que se trataba

No sé por qué la pornografía le agrada tanto a los hombres.-dije en son de broma-lo rodeo con mis brazos mientras le doy pequeños besos por el cuello, él ni se inmuta por lo que digo, dirijo mi mirada al video y casi vomito por lo que veo es lo más cruel e inhumano que he visto, se veía cabezas humanas tiradas por el suelo y mientras un hombres lo pateaba -eso es Irak?-le pregunto apartándome de él.

No, eso es Colombia.-respondió a la vez que seguía viendo el video, cada vez que siga se ponía peor, esas cabezas tenían dueño y el resto de esos cuerpos estaban atravesados por unos fierros pegados a la pared. El hombre que pateo las cabezas degolladas apareció pero su rostro estaba cubierto por una funda que lo cubría desde la nariz hasta el inicio del cuello, la funda tenía una imagen como de muerte, al final de aquel horrible video salió una ventana con un mensaje ahora si escrito y decía:

Estos hombres eran estúpidos, se inteligente no cometas lo mismo, te mandaremos otro email con el lugar y la hora para citar la reunión.

Eso me congelo la sangre y me quito la respiración, no quería que Edward o Jasper se acercaran a esas personas tan violentas y sin corazón que tenían que lograr lo que querían pasando sobre las personas pero en este caso sería matándolas.

Vamos a tomar un poco de aire Bella.-dijo Ed guiándome hacia el balcón.-no te preocupes nada nos pasara.

No sé por qué no creía lo que decía.

*HOLA aqui vuelvo otra vez pero ya con el primer cap espero que les guste a algunas les respondo los rewievs.

monica cullen whitlock:

se ve muy interesante :) espero el primer capítulo :D

rpt:espero que te guste el capítulo :3

Isa-21:

jajajaja mmmm interesante espero leerte pronto :D

rpt: bueno aquí esta :D espero que te guste

Haruhi23

Vi esta película y es tan genial que lo adaptes a un fic *o*

Me imagino que Jasper es Chon no, ya que le va perfecto y Edward será Ben *o*?

Sera genial leer una Bella como Ophelia, ya que ella es tan hermosa, esbelta y dulce a diferencia de la típica Bella con baja autoestima que es tan trillado en FF -.-  
Esperando con ansias leer el primer capítulo!

Rpt:Sí, a mí también me guste y quise adaptar a un fic ,bueno en realidad Jasper en Ben y Edward es Chon,al fina encontré a una bella segura de si misma . ya no tienes que esperar aquí esta gracias :3

AmberCullenMasen

Suena muy interesante espero k la continues pronto esta basada en la película en su totalidad o solo un poco

rpt:solo un poco ya que seria muy aburrido solo escribir lo que esta en la peli ojala lo mejore y no lo malogre gracias, espero que sigas leyendo :3


End file.
